


Good days and a good boy

by icky_icky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom connor, Evan has a Daddy kink, I tried to make it nice, M/M, Sub Evan, Trans Evan Hansen, its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icky_icky/pseuds/icky_icky
Summary: Connor goes to Evans after school on a Friday. They have fun.





	Good days and a good boy

It was a pretty normal Friday for Evan, wake up, text connor good morning, get ready, go to school, come home to an empty house. Ever since his relationship with Connor started, school was much easier because Evan knew that Connor was there so he wouldn’t be alone. Speaking of Connor, he felt his phone buzz. 

Connie♥: Hey doll, do you mind if I come over ?

♥Ev♥: Sure, just as long as you behave

Connie♥: Awwww c’mon that’s no fun

♥Ev♥: Alright fine, you can come over anyways

Connie♥: Thanks baby boy, I’ll be there soon

Evan smiled at the pet name. He walked over to his room and set his phone down on his desk. He took off his binder and changed into an old oversized t-shirt that he got from Connor, but left his jeans on. He walked downstairs and started to occupy himself while he waited for Connor to come over.  
________________________________________  
Connor stepped out of his car and into his driveway. He walked up to his room and threw his backpack on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He flopped down onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. Today was a long day, his schedule made it so he only saw Evan during a study hall which was “total B.S.” according to Connor.  
He knew that he could probably see him during the weekend but he really wanted more contact. Connor knew that Evans mom wouldn’t be home and he could probably just go over. He knew that would probably be a bit rude and he didn’t know if Evan was ok with him being over. He pulled out his phone and shot Evan a quick message.  
Waiting for an answer, he thought of what he could do with Evan. Normally they would go to a park or stay home and watch something on Netflix. 

The thought of getting more intimate arose later on in their relationship, not that they were uncomfortable with it but it took Evan a while to warm up to the idea. So when moments came when they could be alone, that’s when things got more ‘adult’  
Connor finished up his conversation with Evan and got ready to leave. He grabbed a few things that would come into play later and put them in his bag. He walked out to his car and tried his best to focus on the road. Tonight was going to be fun.  
________________________________________  
When he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling into his driveway he perked up and looked outside to see Connor walking to the door. Evan hurried to open it, getting to the door knob before Connor.  
He pulled Connor inside and into a kiss. Connor made a shocked noise and wrapped his arms around Evans waist. When they pulled apart Evan was giggling and smiling.

“Well hello there, baby.” said Connor “Are you happy to see me?”

“Mhm” Evan giggled as he nuzzled into Connors neck.

“I see you’re wearing my shirt?” Connor said and pulled himself out of the arms of his boyfriend.

“It reminds me of you.” Evan said smiling “I wear it a lot, especially when you’re not here”

“You’re so adorable,” Connor said as he placed a kiss on top of evans head “Do you wanna go to your room darling?”

Evan didn’t verbally respond, instead he nodded silently and grabbed Connors hand. Connor pulled his hand up and kissed the back of it and smiled when Evan blushed. Connor lead the smaller male to his room. He let Evan walk to his bed while he closed the door. He walked over to the bed and laid down letting Evan cuddle into him.  
“Was today a good day, dear?” Connor said quietly as he moved his hand up and down Evans side. When he felt Evan nod he kissed his forehead. He intertwined their legs and hugged him closer. Evan hid his face in Connors neck blushing. 

“It got better when you came here,” Evan mumbled “I missed you all day”

“You saw me at school today darling, but I missed you too” Connor enunciated by pulling evan closer. This earned him a small peck on the lips from Evan.

“You’re my favorite.” Evan said as he kissed Connor’s cheek. Connor chuckled at this and un-intertwined their legs. Evan made a small upset noise and tried to pull Connor closer. 

“Coooonnor,” Evan whined “where are you goiiing?”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going nowhere.” Connor said soothingly to evan as he placed his hand under the hem of Evans shirt. This got him a surprised squeak from the smaller male. Connor paused, “Is this ok?” Connor asked

“Y-yeah, I was just a little surprised that's all” Evan replied shakily.

“Alright baby,” Connor said “remember to tell me if its too much alright?” He knows that Evan can sometimes get quiet during moments like these.

Evan made a small noise of confirmation and looked up and began to kiss Connor. It started off as innocent, but Connor pushed against Evan and slid his hand further up his shirt. As Connor deepened the kiss, Evan moved so Connor was on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. When Connor reached his nipple Evan moaned into the kiss and started to squirm. Connor chuckled and pulled up Evans shirt exposing him. Evan was breathing heavily and looked up at Connor.

“You’re so pretty baby,” Connor said smoothly “You’re MY pretty baby.” To accent the ‘my’ he twisted his fingers around the pink bud on Evans chest. At this he arched up off the bed and let out a loud whine. This was silenced by Connor pulling him back into a heated kiss. 

Evan began to move his hips searching for some kind of friction. Connor responded by shoving his leg between Evans thighs, he quickly began to grind against Connor causing him to moan into the kiss. Evan was then met with hands on his hips keeping him from moving anymore, he whined loudly in protest.

“Very eager aren’t we,” Connor smirked as he watched Evan try to squirm “but I don’t remember you asking baby”

“I’m sorry,” Evan said quietly, all he got was a deep stare from Connor “...daddy. C-can I?”

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” With that Connor took his hand and ran it up the damp spot forming on Evans jeans eliciting a moan. “You have been a very good boy” Evan blushed at the praise and tried to push against Connors and but was let down when it was pulled away. 

Before anything else Connor looked up at Evan to ask if everything was ok, he got a small nod from Evan. Quickly after, Evan’s pants were yanked off leaving him exposed to the cold air of his room. Connor in turn removed his hoodie and his shirt. He traced his hands up and down Evans stomach and chest watching him writhe underneath him. Evan began to whine and buck his hips searching for some relief. 

When Connor noticed that Evan was getting needier, he began to kiss up and down Evans neck. He stopped at the spot right between his neck and shoulder and began to bite and suck on the skin.

“Connor, please” Evan moaned “not too dark-ah!” Connor bit down hard one last time before pulling back and admiring how Evan looked. His pupils were blown out, he was panting heavily, his body was slick with sweat, and he had a deep purple mark on his neck.

“Well people need to know who you belong to baby.” Connor said as he moved his leg away from the ever growing wet spot on Evans boxers causing him to make a noise of displeasure “What do you want?”

“I want you to t-touch me,” Evan said “please”

“Please, Who?” Connor asked yanking Evans legs around his hips and sitting up. “Did we forget who were talking to?” he practically growled.

“No daddy, Im sorry!” Evan pleaded “please touch me,daddy”

“Such a good boy Evan” Connor cooed into evans ear. He began to glide his fingers up and down evans boxers watching him moan and squirm. “You’re so wet baby.”

Evan ground himself against Connors fingers, letting out a stream of pants and moans. He heard Connors breath catch in his throat, this only encouraged him to be louder.

“Hang on little one, I have something for you” Connor cooed into Evans ear as he slid out from underneath him. There was a noise of complaint that came from the smaller male as he watched Connor go to his bag on the other side of the room. 

Evan noticed that Connor was hiding something in his hand when he walked back over to the bed. He shut his legs confused on what Connor was planning. Wehn connor noticed Evan shying away he kissed Evans knee and gently coaxed his legs open again. Checking once more to make sure that what he was doing was ok, he let Evan lay on his back for him. 

“W-what did you bring?” Asked Evan trying to see what was in Connors hand

“If you close your eyes, you’ll find out” Connor coaxed him into closing his eyes and try to focus on Connor only. 

He jolted when he felt something hard and cold in between his legs. Soon after he knew exactly what Connor had brought with him. He let out a shrill moan as he felt the toy begin to vibrate.  
Connor knew exactly what to do to make Evan putty in his hands. He began to bit and suck on Evans thighs leaving bright red and purple marks. He slowly moved the vibrator along the length of Evans slit, hearing him moan and watching him try to keep his legs open. All of a sudden he turned off the vibrator and straddled the blonde.

“Why did you stop?” Evan questioned, disappointment and confusion apparent in his voice

“I wanna try something,” Connor said looking at Evans flushed face “is that ok baby boy?”

“Yes please, daddy” pleaded Evan, desperate for any form of contact.

Connor smirked and began to unbuckle his jeans. He took them off throwing them on the floor, leaving his boxers on. Evan noticed the large bulge in Connors boxers, this made him shudder not knowing what was to come. Connor positioned the vibrator between him and Evan’s hips. He began to rub his hands up and down Evans thighs to ease him down on top of the toy, whispering small praises to Evan. 

“You’re doing so good, baby boy” Connor praised as Evan began to wiggle his hips against the new found pressure “I’m going to turn the toy on now little boy, is that ok?”

Evan frantically nodded, he was desperate for some form of release. Connor reached down and turned the toy on high, they both moaned at the feeling. Every time either of them moved, the toy pressed harder against both of them. The blonde his his face in the crook of Connor’s neck, biting down hard. Connor yelped in surprised, but soon became a moan. Connor could feel Evans hips begin to grind down harder, making it more difficult to keep his composure.

“D-ah-daddy” Evan whined into Connors neck, “I d-dont wanna break the r-rules”. Connor knew what Evan was referring to.

“Cum baby,” Connor coaxed “Cum for me”

Evan let out a moan worthy of a porn star, riding out his orgasm grinding into Connor and the toy. In response Connor bucked his hips up and released in his boxers. After coming down from his high, Evan laid himself on top of Connor. Connor shut off the vibrator and moved his hands up and down Evans back.

“Do you want to get cleaned up, Ev?” Connor asked gently

“Mm too sleepy,” Evan said, eyes beginning to close “in the morning”

“Alright sweetheart,” Connor chuckled “I love you”

“I love you too” Evan mumbled into Connors chest. Both boys fell asleep peacefully cuddled up with each other.


End file.
